The Auction
The Night Heists |preceded_by = Rose (Cutscene) |followed_by = The Gala }} "So what am I looking at here?" "A bank" "...Anything I should know about it?" "Hmmm... nope" - The Freelancer and Rose 'The Auction ' was released on November 29th, 2019 together with The Gala and The Cache in The Night Heists expansion. It is the fourth mission chronologically. It takes place on the same map as The Withdrawal, but NPCs and most of the interior have been changed. Overview The Auction is the first listed mission in The Night Heists expansion. In the mission, Rose and The Freelancer are trying to steal back some stolen jewels for a very influential client. The jewels are located in a bank in San Francisco, which is also the money laundering organization for Halcyon. Because of this the mission require upmost secrecy as any attention by the police is unwanted. Layout The map is the same as The Withdrawal with a few differences. You start off next to a street corner behind a car. The main lobby has multiple rows of chairs and a small podium. Some of the wall decorations are different, some are removed. The manager's office windows and the small catwalk are removed. The small storage room has been replaced by an archive of the bank records. The vault area and side alley are filled with crates and tables with NPCs passing through the area. NPCs There are 4 types of NPCs in The Auction: Guards, Staff, The Auctioneer and Civilians. You can only take out 10 of them during the mission. Taking out more will instantly fail the mission. Guards wear black suits and roam the map, occasionally stopping at certain locations. Staff are civilians which wear grey/gray uniforms and roam the map like guards. Guards will not detect staff disguises and vice versa. Civilians wear suits and formal clothing and will not detect any disguise. The Auctioneer wears a black suit with a blue tie and will detect every disguise. Both of these NPCs stay in the main lobby and only move around a little. Mission Progression The main objective of the mission is to retrieve stolen gems. The first part consists of finding a clipboard which can spawn in multiple rooms. After finding the correct one you have to hack the auctioneer's laptop, which will need an encryption key to complete. To get that key you have to interrogate the auctioneer who can be lured to the vault by interacting with a radio there. After completing the hack you have to search the bank records which can be found in one of the four small rooms. You will find info on the employee that holds the vault card and vault code. Rose will call the civilian who will walk away from the crowd and take the phone call. You have to interrogate the employee and take the vault keycard they drop to open the vault. In the vault there is a gem case in the left cell. After picking it up you can finish the mission by escaping at the side alley. Objectives A Night at the Auction * Find information on the auction lots * Find and search the auctioneer's laptop * Lure the auctioneer away from the guest * Interrogate the auctioneer for the encryption key * Finish searching the laptop * Search the bank records * Find and interrogate the employee on the phone * Open the vault * Take the gems * Escape NPCs Rewards Category:The Night Heists Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story